Stranded
by Alliegirl
Summary: Logan and Veronica go on a boat ride and run out of gas. Snark, fights, laughs, and smut ensue.


Stranded  
By: Aurelia87  
Rating: NC-17  
Length: 1/1  
Spoiler: Possibly some for all 3 seasons  
Disclaimer: Don't own but wish I did.  
Couples: LoVe  
Summary: LoVe + boat - Gas + Island Smut  
A/N This was for a challenge on LJ but I didn't finish in time. I may use it for the new challenge. I didn't have a beta go over this so sorry for the mistakes. Feel free to point them out to me.

It was a warm summer evening in July when Veronica Mars came to the conclusion that life-her life- was never going to be fair. What had started out as a fun trip with her friends to Mac's new boyfriend's family cabin, and a possible chance to re-start something between her and her ex had quickly turned into hell on earth when said ex showed up with Malibu-bleached-blonde Barbie as his date. Things had continued to go down hill when she had realized that she was the only one not paired off. Even Dick was supposed to be bringing his latest….friend.

In a desperate attempt to escape her 11th wheel status Veronica had commandeered Mac's boyfriend's speed boat. That however had not gone as she had planned either. Her escape attempt had been thwarted by Logan & Kelly who has asked if they could tag along. Seeing no way out of the situation without looking like the jealous ex girlfriend that she was Veronica agreed to allow them to accompany her.

However, much to Veronica's surprise and delight God has chosen to give her a tiny ray of light. Turned out little Miss "DD, thank you very much," didn't have her sea legs, and five minutes after they set out they'd had to return to the dock.

Logan had decided to stay behind with Veronica. Kelly had looked slightly annoyed with that fact and Veronica was petty enough to get some perverse pleasure from the thought of her wobbling back to the cabin by herself. Of course she had then realized that she was trapped on a boat alone with Logan. Logan who had a girlfriend, Logan who no longer felt about her the way she felt about him, Logan who she wanted to avoid.

Despite her ever present Logan shaped hole in her heart Veronica was determined to not appear weak. She may miss Logan like crazy but she'd be damned if she was going to show it. So, shoving her glasses over her eyes she had laid back on one of the longer seats and ordered Logan to drive on.

888888888888

"We're out of gas," Logan announced, plopping himself down on the sun warmed seat.

"What do you mean we're out of gas?" Veronica demanded, jerking her glasses off and shoving them on top of her head.

"We're riding on E? There is no fuel in the tank? Stop me when I say something that makes sense."

Veronica rolled her eyes. He could really be a jackass when he wanted to be. Letting her gaze wonder, Veronica searched the lake for other boaters. Finding none she turned her attention to the shore. Once again finding no signs of human life she turned her steely gaze back upon Logan. The jerk was actually laying back, arms resting on the back of the seat; head tilted back taking in the evening sun. Why couldn't he ever take anything seriously? And why did he have to be so damn sexy with his rumpled hair and 5 o'clock shadow? She didn't know if she wanted to smack him upside his dumb ass head or nibble her way down his neck and into far more...sensitive areas.

Giving herself a mental shake Veronica turned her attention back to the problem at hand. They could use their cell phones…if they hadn't left them at the cabin. They could use the walkie talkie Jake had mentioned was in the boat…..if it had actually been there. She could scream at the top of her lungs and hope someone would hear her, only they probably wouldn't, and she really didn't need to give Logan any ammunition. He may start getting snarky and she'd be forced to drown him.

Finally exhausting all possible modes of rescues Veronica turned to Logan. "Are you just going to sit there, or are you actually going to attempt to help me find a way out of this mess?"

"We're just out of gas Veronica. Stop acting as though the world is coming to an end."

"Stop acting like there isn't a problem that needs solving," Veronica shot back.

Heaving one of his overdramatic sighs Logan climbed to his feet. Without a word he started searching around the boat. He made a small noise of triumph when he found what he was looking for. A rope.

"What is that for?"

"I'm gonna tie it to the boat and then swim over to that island right over there."

Veronica followed his gaze to the spot of land in the middle of the lake. "Is it still called an island if it's in a lake?"

"I'll Google it when we get back," Logan responded, dropping the rope on the bench and moving past her to the back of the boat.

Veronica stood back and watched as he heaved the boat motor up out of the water. His arms strained under the weight of the motor and his shirt pulled tight over his back and arms, and try as she might she couldn't tear her eyes away the sight. After a while she gave up and pretense of a fight and simply ogled him. What was the point in fighting it? Logan was hot, she knew it, hell even he knew it, and it's not like he could see her checking him out. She might as well enjoy it while she could.

Logan shifted his leg up, moving his foot to rest against the edge of the boat for leverage. The move drew Veronica's appreciative gaze as it pulled his shorts tight, showcasing his firm ass, an ass you just wanted to sink your teeth into, an ass she had sunken her teeth into. With a grunt Logan pulled the motor up and locked it into place. As he turned back towards her she quickly diverted her gaze.

"What now?" she questioned.

"Now I take a swim," Logan responded, reaching for the hem of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Veronica demanded

"Your observation skills are really taking a hit today."

Brushing his comment aside Veronica crossed her arms and once more demanded to know what he was doing.

She watched as Logan's gaze briefly dropped to her chest before flitting back to her face and she felt an odd sense of feminine pleasure and pride rush over her, not that she'd ever admit to it.

"I'm getting undressed," Logan finally responded, making sure to draw out his words, sounding as if he were talking to a complete moron.

Veronica decided that drowning him was quickly becoming a very appealing option, and as Logan whipped his shirt off, carelessly tossing it aside, she decided fucking him before she drowned him was far more appealing.

Had he always looked that good? She was sure he hadn't, not that he hadn't always been incredibly sexy, Logan being sexy was just a given, one of the certainties in life. The earth is round. Gravity keeps you down, and Logan Echolls is sexy. But still, it seemed the weight lifting classes he'd been taking every year since their freshman year and surfing were really paying off. He wasn't big and bulky, no; he was more lean, toned. His arms looked sculpted, his stomach tight, and his shoulder looked sturdy, strong. Overall he presented quit an impressive picture. Damn him.

As Logan moved to take off his shorts Veronica let out an unladylike snort. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Logan asked, fingers pausing over the draw string of his shorts.

"Are you going skinny dipping or getting us out of this mess?"

"Why can't I do both?" Logan replied cheekily.

Veronica's only response was a pair of raised eyebrows.

"Come on Veronica," Logan began. "We're in the middle of a lake, it's late. They might not notice we're gone until tomorrow, so we could be stuck out her all night. Hypothermia doesn't just happen when you're in the water. I'll need dry clothes to wear."

Much as she hated to admit it, he was right, and really the last thing she wanted was him getting deathly ill because of her, well second to last. The very last thing she wanted was for him to be naked in front of her, while he was no longer hers to touch.

"Fine," she bit out. "Just hurry up."

Pulling once more at the draw string of his beach shorts, Logan wiggled an eyebrow at her. "It's not like you haven't see it all before."

Boy didn't she know it. She'd seen it all, touched it, caressed it, hell, she'd tasted it. Did he really have to go reminding her when she was doing her damndest to try and forget?

Oblivious to her inner turmoil Logan finished undoing the tie on his shorts and shoved them down his hips, letting them pool around his ankles before stepping out of them. As always he was unashamed of his nudity, but Veronica didn't share his comfort and after a brief visual sweep of his nude form she turned her back, color rising to her cheeks, even as a trickle of arousal made its way through her veins and settled between her legs.

"Are you blushing?" Logan asked, the amusement in his voice so evident she could almost feel it.

Bending over Veronica jerked up the rope from where she had dropped it and spun around, shoving the rope at him, the impact causing him to take a step backward.

"Go to hell," she replied tightly.

Logan for his part just smirked.

"Well how about I get us out of this mess first," Logan said, not waiting for a reply before he turned and climbed over the bench and out of the boat.

Seven minutes and 23 seconds later-Yes! she had counted- Logan had the boat far enough on land to tie it down and was pulling on the shorts Veronica had practically hurled at him. Still annoyed with Logan, their situation, and her life in general Veronica stubbornly refused Logan's outstretched hand as she climbed out of the boat, slipping and landing ass first on the damp sand as a result.

"So," Logan asked as her regarded her, leaning against the boat. "Does pride really come before a fall?"

Veronica took a deep breath-that was supposed to help calm you right? - before climbing to her feet. She roughly began to brush off as much sand as she could from her dirty shorts. The time for a smart retort to his comment had long past and she still couldn't think of anything to say, which just helped to add to her anger and frustration. Would nothing go right today?

"Have I done something to offend?" Logan asked as he pulled his shirt over his head, ruffling his hair in the process.

"What haven't you done?" Veronica mumbled, glancing off into the distance.

Moving towards her Logan forced her gaze back on him. "You know this is your fault so maybe you could drop the attitude."

"My fault?" Veronica asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you're the one who decided to take the boat out without bothering to make sure there was gas," Logan accused. "So maybe its time you stop with the bitchy little comments. This mess is all on you."

"You didn't have to come with," Veronica countered. "And you were driving the boat. I didn't see you checking to make sure everything was A-Ok."

Logan airily brushed her comments aside. "I could be back at the cabin right now."

"What, are you afraid sorority whore Barbie won't last the night without you?" Veronica asked snidely. "I'll bet she's missing you right now. You and your big, thick…wallet."

Veronica watched as a smile slowly spread across his face. God she hated him sometimes. She wanted a fight, and judging by that knowing pain in the ass smile of his, he wasn't going to be accommodating her need. Apparently she'd given too much away with her shots at his latest fling.

"First she's a whore and now she's a gold digger." Logan stated, clearly amused.

"I'll bet she has many talents," Veronica shot back. "She doesn't seem like the type to limit herself."

"Well you're right about that," Logan smirked.

"That's real classy," Veronica rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you what, this side of the land mass is yours, that side is mine," she gestured. "Let's just shut up and not make a bad situation worse. Sooner or later they'll notice we're missing, rescue us, and then you can get back to your regularly scheduled booty call."

Veronica turned and stormed off, not waiting for a response or sparing a backwards glance. Once she was sure she was an acceptable distance away she plopped down on the cool ground, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her arms on them.

He made her so damn angry sometimes. Not that today was his fault-not entirely- she wasn't so mad that she couldn't see that. He was dating, that was his right. It wasn't like they were…anything really. They hadn't been anything for more than two years. She really couldn't blame him for not missing her, missing what they'd had. Two years ago they'd been a mess, a big painful mess. Since then they'd settled into a nice co-existence/almost-but not quit- friendship.

Whenever she thought back to that time during their freshman year she had to stifle a groan. They'd been so stupid, never talking, never dealing with their issues, him hiding things, her running at the first sign of trouble, and both of them taking a shot at normal, resting comfortable in denial with Parker and Piz. They really knew how to make a mess of things.

Piz, she hadn't thought about him in a long time. That in itself was a sad commentary on his importance in her life. Not that she was going to dwell on the guilt. He'd been heartbroken when she'd ended things-and Wallace hadn't been too pleased- but he'd dealt with it in typical Piz fashion. He'd written a "lost love" song for his band, played some emo tunes on his radio show and eventually moved on to a pretty freshman named Crystal who had a wide smile and a overly bubbly personality to match his own. Last she heard they were still happy. Piz had transferred to a collage on the east coast so he and Crystal could be together. He talked to Wallace occasionally but Veronica could never muster up the energy to pretend to be interested in how he was. Not that she was heartless, she wanted him to be happy, but he was…in the past, there was no point in pretending otherwise.

After the incident in the cafeteria Logan had disappeared for 6 long months. At first she'd feared he'd been hurt or maybe worse, but a quick trace of his cell phone and credit card and her worries had been ceased. He had been safe, and far away from her and Neptune, and judging by all of the calls he'd failed to return that had been exactly how he'd wanted it. Hurt over his refusal to call her back had quickly transformed into anger, and anger into stubbornness, and after 2 months without any sign of him she'd resolved to move on. She spent the summer with Mac, Backup, and shockingly Parker. She'd also spent the summer trying to earn back her father's trust, but it had still been a long time before he could look at her without a trace of suspicion in his eyes. There hadn't been any summer flings for her, guys, she'd decided were just too complicated, and she had enough on her plate already.

Then one late December night she'd run into Dick and after a few snide remarks from both of them he had lowered the boom on her with a look smug satisfaction that would have rivaled any of Logan's. Logan was back, had been back for 3 days. Clearly Dick had been expecting some kid of retort from her, but he was disappointed when Veronica turned and stormed off across the student parking lot. She was a tilt-a-whirl of emotion shifting from relief, to anger, to sadness, followed by frustration. During her brief moments of clarity during her drive to the Neptune Grand she actually felt sorry for Logan. She knew despite her plans to be calm, cool, and collected, the moment she saw him she was going to tear his fucking head off for leaving Neptune-her- for six months.

Upon reaching his door she had announced her presence with loud and insistent knocking. Moments later Logan had opened the door looking slightly rumpled, tired, and not at all surprised to see her. Apparently Dick had called to warn him just as she had expected him to. In typical Veronica fashion she had pushed past him, entering his room uninvited, and in typical Logan fashion he had met her action with a sarcastic comment. From there they had launched into a bitter fight that had kept them raging for nearly an hour.

They had both been waiting a long time to have that fight and they hadn't pulled any punches, hurling every past hurt and disappointment they could remember at each other. He had confronted her about her lack of trust and inability to forget even the slightest offense. She'd countered by pointing out his penchant for concealing things he was better off being honest about. He'd responded by saying that she made sure he was never better off being completely honest, letting her see him "warts and all."

From there things had deteriorated into a yelling match over their collective ex significant others and any and all of Logan's past flings. Everyone from Duncan to Lilly, to Hannah, back to Duncan, followed by Kendall and Parker before finally landing on Piz, with a special mention of Madison to put the cherry on top of their fucked up little sunday.

Forty-five minutes of yelling and one call from the front desk asking them to keep it down later, they had both stood glaring at each other, chest heaving from anger and something Veronica was sure would always be there between them.

She still wasn't sure who had officially made the first move-Although she chose to blame Logan- but one second they'd been exchanging harsh glares and the next Logan had her up against the wall with her legs around his waist. She would have been lying if she'd said she hadn't missed the feeling of him moving between her thighs, his hands on her breasts, his lips on her….everything. Not that she'd had a real chance to luxuriate in the feeling of his warm, hard body pressed against hers, moments after their passionate kiss had begun Logan was pulling back, lowering her to the floor and moving away, telling her that nothing had changed.

After that she had let herself out, allowing the slamming door to tell him exactly how she felt. They hadn't spoken after that night, not really anyway. Most of the time they avoided each other, or offered tense hellos if their paths happened to cross. It had taken a mild concussion and her inability to get a hold of anyone else to get them to talk again, but they had talked as he drove her home and watched over her until her father got home.

It had taken nearly a full year for them to get comfortable with being around each other and not being romantically involved. It had taken nearly a full year for them to slowly begin to talk about their past relationship(s) without it turning into a screaming match. It had taken over a year for her to work up the courage to act on her feelings for him. When Mac had invited her along for the trip, telling her that Logan would be coming too Veronica had seen that as an opportunity to test the waters, see where Logan was, unfortunately Kelly's presence seemed to give her Logan's answer to her unasked question.

A cool wind blew sending a shiver down her back, and Veronica roughly rubbed her bare legs in a vain attempt to stay warm. Footsteps sounded behind her and she turned to see Logan, looking a little sheepish.

"Hey," Logan greeted, offering her a small smile. "Why don't you come back over Veronica, I've got a fire going. Those shorts and t-shirt aren't going to keep you warm tonight."

Seeing her hesitation Logan reached out and grabbed one of her hands. "Look I'm sorry about that stuff I said alright. Come back with me, you've got goose bumps and your starting to shiver. You don't have to be so stubborn all the time."

Veronica briefly considered pulling her hand out of his but dismissed the childish notion. He was right, she didn't have to be so stubborn all the time, and she was freezing.

"When did you become such a boy scout?" Veronica lightly joked as Logan pulled her to her feet, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulder.

"Boy scout?" Logan returned "Don't you mean rugged and sexy woodsman?"

"Yeah, that," Veronica smiled, enjoying their light banter.

"What can I say," Logan shrugged. "I'm a man of many talents."

When they reached the fire Veronica dropped down onto the sand, leaning back against a log Logan had dragged over. She watched as Logan settled on her right and began poking at the fire with a stick, sending tiny sparks shooting up into the air. It was finally getting dark out and Veronica estimated that it was sometime past nine o'clock.

"So," Veronica began, breaking the easy silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm…I'm sorry for snapping at you," Veronica rushed, practically forcing the words out. She hated apologizing, even if she was wrong.

"That's okay. You get a little jealous sometimes. Totally understandable," Logan said, looking far too smug.

Veronica rolled her eyes but didn't deny the truth in his joke.

Emboldened, perhaps by her silence Logan continued. "I've occasionally wanted to rearrange some of your date's faces. That last one. What was his name? Waldo?"

Veronica tried and failed to stifle her smile. "You mean Walter?"

"Hmmm, I could swear it was Waldo."

"You renamed him Waldo, said it suited him better."

"Well thinking back on him, I was right."

Veronica's retort was cut off by a gust of wind that left her rubbing her arms for warmth.

Logan looked concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a little cold and I haven't really eaten today," she told him. "I'll be fine until they come get us."

Dropping his stick into the fire Logan pushed himself up. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check and see if there is anything in the boat we can use," Logan told her, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity. "I don't know why I didn't think to look before."

Veronica watched as Logan made his way to the boat, climbing in and searching for any sign of food or a source of warmth. Minutes later he made his way back towards her, his finds bundled under one arm.

"What did you find?" Veronica asked as he settled back down next to her.

"We've got two small blankets, some fruit snacks, sunflowers seeds, and one water bottle," Logan answered, handing her a blanket and a back of fruit snacks. "It's not much but it should last the night."

"I've been thinking," Veronica started, spreading the blanket over her legs. "Why can't we just swim for it, its not that far?"

"It's not as close as it looks Veronica and we're in the mountains, the water is still cold, we'll get hypothermia and drown before we're halfway there."

Veronica sighed, he was right and she hated that. She was beyond anxious to get off the little island-or whatever it was- that held them captive. The past couple of months it had been hard for her to be around Logan, ever since she had acknowledged her feelings for him. Now that he had a girlfriend being stuck with him in a remote location was no longer #1 on her Top 10 Fantasies list.

"Let's just try and get some sleep," Logan suggested, spreading his blanket out on the sand.

"What are you doing now?" Veronica asked tiredly.

"I don't exactly relish the thought of sleeping on the sand. I thought I'd spread this one down and we could share your blanket," Logan answered, gesturing to the blanket in question.

Veronica turned her gaze upwards, gazing at the heavens. Yeah, God hated her. Before she could respond to Logan he curled a hand around her blanket and pulled it away, setting off a wave of goose bumps down her legs.

"Come on Ronnie," he said, knowing how much it would irritate her. "We've shared a bed, we can share a blanket."

Veronica stood up and began brushing the sand from her legs and butt. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"But you turn the cutest shade of red when I do," Logan smiled.

"If you don't knock it off you're the one who is going to be turning red….from a lack of oxygen," Veronica smiled, her smile looking innocent except for the dangerous glint in her eye.

Logan mockingly threw his hands up. "Far be it from me to anger the beast."

Veronica laughed in spite of herself as she lay down on the blanket. "Shut up."

As Logan lay down next to her Veronica's gaze was drawn to the fire. "Shouldn't we put that out?"

"Why?"

"Only you can prevent forest fires," Veronica quoted with a smile.

"Well it'd really be more of an Island fire," Logan snarked. "Don't worry about it. I'm a light sleeper."

"I know," Veronica replied. After a moment of silence she continues, breaking the silence. "They have to know we're missing by now. I'll kill them when we get back."

"Don't tell me you brought your taser with you."

"It doesn't take up that much room. Besides, a girl never knows when she'll need it."

Logan chuckled. "Good night Veronica."

"Night," Veronica replied, rolling onto her side, her back to Logan and the fire.

A few hours later Veronica was jerked from her sleep by a loud crackling of the fire. She opened her eyes to the sight of tiny bright orange sparks shooting up into the dark night sky. The sun was long gone and in it's place hung bright stars. She took a second to appreciate the beauty of the site. You didn't get a view like this in the city. She was so taken by the sight that it took a moment for her to notice the warm body beneath her own, and a second longer to realize that that body didn't belong there, no matter how much she wished it did.

Slowly, in the hopes of not waking a possibly sleeping Logan, Veronica lifted her head and peeked at Logan. Much to her relief he was really sleeping. She started to move, getting ready to settle back down at his side, but she paused. What harm would it do if she stayed where she was? Logan was asleep, its not like he would know, and she'd missed being able to curl up in the safety of his warm arms these past couple of years. If memory served she had always risen before him in the past. When she woke up in the morning she could just move and Logan would be none the wiser. Decision made Veronica lay back down, resting her head back against his shoulder and her hand on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of each breath he took.

Long minutes past as Veronica enjoyed the hard press of his body against hers, his distinct Logan scent now mixed with a smokey scent that was more appealing than she would have thought. With a sleepy sigh Veronica snuggled in close to Logan letting the crackle of the fire lull her back to sleep. She was almost out when she felt Logan shift, his arm curling around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Try as she might she couldn't hold back the airy moan at the tight press of their bodies, the slow sensual slide of her hips against his. For a moment she was sure she heard the low rumble of Logan's answering groan.

"Logan?" she questioned softly.

The only answer she received were the rhythmic sounds of his breathing and the night. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt the steady pulse of arousal between her thighs. She lay still for a long moment trying to decide whether to believe Logan's silence or the fast pounding of his heart, racing in time with hers.

Softly and ever so slowly Veronica eased her hand down Logan's stomach feeling him shudder beneath her palm. When she reached the bottom of his shirt she eased her hand underneath, her fingers searching out and finding the light trail of hair leading from his belly button to his groin. She began a light rhythm, slowly raking her fingers up and down the trail, letting him feel the light scrape of her nails every so often, her old tried and true method of letting him know she wanted him without actually having to say the words. Apparently he remembered the move well judging but the deep guttural moan he released.

"Veronica," Logan said in an almost pained whisper.

She hoped that meant he felt the same way, hoped that meant he wanted her just as she wanted him. Before she could change her mind Veronica moved over him, straddling him, pressing in close, groin to groin, chest to chest and finally -Finally! - mouth to mouth. After a brief moment Logan began to return her kiss, lightly tracing the edges of her lips with his tongue until she opened her mouth for him and he took her in a drugging kiss, his hand curling around to cup the back of her head, sending a wave of tingles down her spine.

Moments later Veronica abruptly pulled back, panting with lost breath. She met Logan's gaze and saw that old look in his eyes that shockingly intense one that always made her want to bend to his will. Veronica found her eyes falling briefly shut as Logan reached up and cupped her cheek, his touch was warm and soft and she found herself leaning into his caress.

"Damn," Logan said softly, lightly tracing her lips with his thumb. "You're beautiful."

Veronica felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips and she bit at his thumb jokingly to cover her pleasure at his praise. She'd never been too comfortable accepting compliments on her looks, her brains yes, but never her beauty. Veronica leaned in as if for a kiss but fainted right, laying a series of kisses along his neck, enjoying the way he arched his neck, giving her more room to work with.

Pulling back Veronica once more met Logan's gaze. "Damn," she breathed. "You're beautiful."

Logan chuckled. "Well you deserve the best."

Veronica captured his lips in a quick kiss. "Vain."

"With good reason," Logan shot back, pulling her down for a kiss, effectively cutting off her retort.

As they sank into the kiss Veronica slowly began to circle her hips against his. The move had his hands gripping her hips, helping to direct her movement, pressing her harder into him. Vaguely, in the back of her mind she wondered if it was possible to come simply from that and then decided that it must be because she could feel that old familiar heat spreading through her. She quickened her pace, anxious for release. Suddenly and rather abruptly Logan pulled back. Veronica moaned in protest, moving to recapture his lips. Logan dodged her move, hands stilling her flowing hips.

"This isn't just a one night thing Veronica," he stated firmly. It wasn't a question. "We do this and that's it. You're mine." His lips quirked up in a smile, lightening the mood, "And I'm yours. Equality and all that."

Veronica studied him for a moment, trying to decide if she should be offended by his thought that she could possibly go to him for a meaningless fling, however she quickly brushed the thought aside, she'd waited too long to let Logan's insecurity of her quick temper ruin this for them. Easing herself up into a kneeling position Veronica began to scoot down Logan's legs, ignoring his look of disappointment. Once she'd settled herself just above his knees she held out her hand to him, smiling at the look of relief that crossed his face. For all his big talk Logan really wasn't that sure of himself.

Once she had his hand firmly locked in her own she pulled him up. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Lift your arms," she ordered, grasping the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head.

Throwing the shirt off to the side Veronica took the opportunity to look him over. God she loved how toned he was, how tight his stomach was, how strong his arms looked. That was one of the things she loved about him. He was strong, and it was incredibly arousing knowing he would only use that strength for her, never against her. She watched in amusement as tiny goose bumps broke out over his skin, but they didn't seem to bother him.

Veronica took her turn lifting her arms as Logan pulled her shirt off. Once he'd discarded her shirt he moved to her bikini top, easing the straps down her arms before unhooking it in the back and tossing it to the side. Once he'd bared her breast Logan turned his attention to them, gently thumbing them, causing her hips to jerk sharply against him.

"Hmmm," he murmured thoughtfully at her hardened nipples. "They must be cold. I better warm them up."

Veronica's retort never made it past her lips. Even as she opened her mouth to speak Logan leaned in, capturing one of the tight buds in his mouth. Veronica gasped into the cool night air, clutching at Logan's head, ensuring he couldn't pull away. As she luxuriated in the feel of his mouth moving over her she began to once more move her hips against him in a sensual slide, his name a moan on her lips.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she briefly thought she must be crazy, dry humping her ex-boyfriend/almost friend while his fuck buddy was across the lake. But as Logan maneuvered his hand into her shorts roughly stroking her clit she found she didn't really care, and moments later as she came apart under his talented hand she found she couldn't even remember her own name let alone the name of some cheap hussies.

As Veronica came down from her orgasm Logan placed gentle kisses along her shoulder, his free hand lightly tracing patters along her back. "Damn baby," his whispered roughly. "You're beautiful."

Veronica pulled back, capturing his face in between her hands. She met his gaze and felt that old flutter of her heart, like she was a 13 year old school girl and the cutest boy in school had just said hello. She chuckled, amused at the complete innocence of that moment after what he'd just done to her, for her. Logan's brow crinkled in confusion and she shook her head, easing the crease with the pad of her thumb.

"Nothing," she whispered. "Nothing."

She watched as his eyes darkened with desire and felt a completely different flutter, deep in her stomach at the promise in his eyes, the promise of hot sex and love, always love. God she'd missed him. She couldn't believe she'd gone so long without him. As she leaned in for a kiss Logan dipped down to meet her, but she pulled up short, smiling at Logan's questioning gaze. Leaning in once more she lightly touched her lips to his, running her lips along his, it wasn't exactly a kiss, more a smooth caress. Each time he moved to deepen contact she pulled back, giggling at the slight growls he released.

"Veronica," Logan questioned, his breath warm on her lips. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not really sure," she admitted with a smile.

"Well knock it off," Logan chuckled. "Jesus I'm so hard I could cut fucking glass and you're playing around."

Veronica just laughed. "You have such a way with words. I can't wait until I see the girls tomorrow so I can tell them about this amazing night and all the sweet things you said."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I give better 'girl talk' than you do."

"True," Veronica admitted as she pulled away, rising to her feet.

"Now what?" Logan asked, his amusement creeping into his voice.

"Well apparently you're 'hard as glass.' I can't very well take care of that with my pants on."

"Well actually-"

"Shut up," Veronica ordered, easing her shorts down, enjoying the way Logan snapped to attention.

When Veronica's hands went to her bikini bottoms Logan sat up a little straighter and Veronica had to giggle at the anxious picture he presented. At the same time she reveled in the pleasure of knowing he wanted her as much as he did. She knew she was no pin up model but he always made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Slowly, Veronica began easing her bathing suit bottoms down, giving a little shimmy to get them past her hips, the move eliciting a breathless "fuck" from Logan's lips.

Once her bikini bottoms were off Veronica paused for a moment watching Logan as he looked his fill. Her heart started pounding wildly in her chest as Logan scooted closer, capturing her ankle, lightly easing his hand up her leg, leaving a trail of tingling flesh in his wake, and making her very glad she'd made time to shave that morning. She watched in impassioned interest as Logan hooked his hand around the back of her knee, pulling her leg towards him and laying a series of kisses along her inner thigh that had her sucking in a sharp breath.

As Logan's hand started to move into far more tantalizing territory Veronica quickly captured it, brushing it aside. "It's my turn," she said, before moving to straddle him once more.

Placing a firm hand on his chest Veronica pushed Logan down onto his back and he went without protest, eyeing her in interest. Once she had him down Veronica turned her attention to his shorts, untying them quickly before hooking her hands into the waist band.

"Lift up," she ordered breathlessly.

Logan did as told and after a few sharp tugs she had his shorts off. Once she had the shorts in hand Veronica pitched them over her shoulder, not caring where they landed, her attention back on Logan. She let her gaze travel his nude form. It was a sight she hadn't seen in far to long, a sight she had missed. Leaning in she laid a brief kiss on his chest before moving to capture one darkened nipple in her mouth, lightly raking it with her teeth, before gently biting down. The move had Logan clutching her head, his hand tangling in her loose hair.

When she brought her tongue into play, teasingly laving at him and pulling a deep groan from him that set of a wave of heat deep in her stomach. Once she decided she'd teased him enough she resumed her trek down his body, taking time swirl her tongue in his belly button, knowing how it always made him jump, and giggling when he did exactly that. When she arrived at his hips she bit at the indent left by his hip bones, she'd always found it incredible sexy.

Sitting up Veronica finally focused on his erection, it'd been her destination since they began their sensual dance. It was the most beautiful cock she'd ever seen, not that she had seen very many but still, no man she'd ever seen or been with had compared. She visually traced the length of him, saw the purple veins standing out against the flushed skin. Mentally she began tracing a path down his length with her tongue, imagining driving him over the edge with her mouth. Suddenly she was jerked out of her revelry by Logan grabbing hold of her hand, drawing her gaze back to his face.

"Still with me?" Logan asked, softly running his thumb over her knuckles.

Veronica gave a self deprecating smile. "Sorry, just getting a few mental steps ahead of where we are."

"Well let me help you," Logan drew her hand to his cock, helping her to give him a firm squeeze. "We were right about here."

Veronica raised her eyebrows, a smile playing over her lips. "Really? I don't seem to remember it that way."

"So I skipped to the good part. You really gonna fault me for that?"

Veronica didn't answer, instead she gave him a few firm strokes, enjoying the feel of him, nice and hard, in her hand. She set a steady rhythm that had him arching into her touch, reaching down every so often to tug at his balls, eliciting a string of curses from him. He knew quit a few, some she'd never heard, it was pretty impressive. Even more impressive was the fact that she could still have that affect on him. It had been a long time since they'd been together like this, she'd been worried it wouldn't be as good as she remembered.

Finally she ran her hand up his length, running light circles over the head with her thumb, enjoying the sight of him arching into her, his chest heaving. Leaning down she ran her tongue over the tip, capturing the pre come that had gathered there. She moved to take him into her mouth but pulled up short when Logan barked at her to stop.

"What?" Veronica questioned in confusion. It wasn't like him to pass up a blow job.

"Cliche as this sounds, I'm not gonna last. It's been too damn long."

"You haven't had sex in so long that your ready to come just from this?"

"No," Logan smiled. "I haven't had sex with you in so long that I'm ready to come just from this."

Veronica stared at him for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Finally she decided to not even bother, crawling back up and capturing his lips with hers. As Logan cupped the back of her head, taking control of the kiss she eased a hand down his body, once more capturing his cock in her grip. Once she had them alined she thrust down on him, breaking their kiss as a cry escaped her mouth.

"Jesus," Logan exclaimed, gripping her hips as she began to move over him.

As she continued to move against him Veronica leaned down planting her hands on either side of his head. Her nipples brushed against him with each thrust, the course hair on his chest sending tingles straight to her core. The entire time she was busy trying to push them over the edge Logan ran his hands up her sides, teasing the outer edges of her breast. He talked to her as well, mumbling about beauty, fuck, harder, love, and Veronica. That was something she'd always loved about him. During sex he never shut up and shockingly it didn't bother her.

Duncan had never talked during sex, grunted yes, but talked no. It always left her feeling awkward. Though she'd...cared for Duncan the sex hadn't been all that great, not with both of them having so little experience. During the time together in bed she'd always been anxious for some way to fill the silence but she'd never been sure of what to say, what did one say while having run of the mill sex with their boyfriend? Awkward had been the watchword. Walter, the only other boyfriend she'd allowed to be that close to her hadn't talked either, though the sex had been good she'd still had the occasional moment of awkwardness. Logan really had programmed her to expect murmured praise, passionate requests, and breathless exclamations. Sex never seemed the same without them. Something always felt missing. Someone always felt missing.

Veronica felt that old familiar twinge and sped up her pace, she was close. Her arms started to shake under the strain of holding her up and her legs were starting to ache but she kept moving. Logan's hands slid down to her hips, helping to direct her movements. Thrust, thrust, grind, over and over until she finally fell over the edge, crying out for Logan as she went. Moments later Logan was flipping them over, taking the dominate position as he moved in her hard and fast. Veronica saw sweat breaking out on his brow and his body was hard and tense as he sought his release.

Running her hands over his shoulders Veronica turned her head towards his. "Logan, stop," she whispered breathlessly in his ear.

Logan did as she requested, the strain and confusion of the moment showing on his face. Veronica brought her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks and placing a gentle kiss on his forehand and each of his eyes before giving him a silly eskimo kiss, lightly laughing at the furrow of his brow as he tried to figure her out.

"Veronica, whats-"

Veronica silenced him with a kiss, her tongue diving in and tangling with his. Finally, pulling back she met his searching gaze. A moment later she made use of the pelvic muscles he'd been praising not long ago, clamping down on him. Logan released a deep groan as a wave of pleasure washed over him, burying his face in her neck.

"Do that again," he ordered tightly.

Veronica bit at his ear. "No one feels like you do. No one."

"Veronica," Logan moaned in pained pleasure, grinding against her as she clamped down around him one final time.

A few minutes later Logan shifted, preparing to move to rest at her side, but Veronica locked her knees on his hips, an almost pleading "not yet" on her lips. So, Logan settled back against her, laying a series of soft kisses from her shoulder to her neck.

Veronica let out a shuddering laugh, trying to keep her more consuming emotions at bay. "God, I'm tingling all over, even my teeth."

Logan pulled up to look her in the eye and she couldn't hide the tears that had gathered there.

Lightly, Logan traced her cheek bone with the pad of his thumb. "I missed you too baby."

Veronica nodded, giving him a watery smile.

Logan held her gaze. " I love you."

Veronica bit harshly at her bottom lip, nodding once more.

88888888888

Sometime later they lay on their side, Logan pressed in close to her back, a blanket warding off the chill of the night.

So," Veronica began. "What about Kelly?"

Logan just chuckled and Veronica wiggled out of his embrace, turning to face him.

"What is so funny?" she demanded.

"You heard Dick was bringing a girl up right?" Logan asked, brushing a lock of her hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah."

"That girl is Kelly."

"Why did she ride with you then?"

"Dick had some thing he had to do with his Dad. It was last minute."

Veronica's eyes narrowed. "Why in the hell did you let me think she was with you?"

Logan just kissed her nose. "You're cute when you're jealous."

88888888888

**Earlier, across the lake**

Dick Casablancas stood in front of the big bay windows of the cabin. It was the perfect spot to get a view of the entire lake. More importantly it was the best spot to get a view of a certain little island in the middle of the lake, and the view was enhanced by a pair of binoculars. Life was good.

Suddenly foot steps sounded behind him and before he could react his binoculars were jerked from his hands, unfortunately the strap had been around his neck so he was briefly choked before the person pulled them over his head.

Rubbing his sore neck Dick turned to face an annoyed Mac. "What the hell?" he demanded.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Dick shrugged. "It's better then that lame movie you guys are watching in there."

Mac rolled her eyes at him. "We didn't orchestrate this so you could have some sick little peep show."

With that said Mac walked away, jerking the binoculars out of his reach as she passed by. Dick took a moment to look her backside over before turning back to the windows. Once he was sure Mac wouldn't be returning he reached into the table by his side and pulled out his backup pair of binoculars. Heh, and everyone thought he was stupid. He brought the binoculars up to his eyes, getting a distorted picture before he realized his mistake and turned them the right way.

Oh yeah, definitely better than a movie.


End file.
